


Shadow Stone

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Commands, Crying, D/s, Dildos, Dom!Papa Hale, Dom!Raf, Dominance, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Forced Masturbation, Forced Nudity, Forced Public Nudity, Gags, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Incest by Proxy, Kinks, Kinktopber, Licking, M/M, Multi, New Dildos, Nudity, Oral Sex, Other, Power Play, Praise Kink, Promised Public Exhibitionism, Promised Threesome, Pseudo-Incest, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Repressed!Derek, Sex Toys, Showing Off, Spider Gag, Stripping, Submission, Teen!Derek, Therapist!Raf, Threesomes, Top!Raf, Vibrators, Virgin!Derek, bottom!Derek, forced public masturbation, mention of rape, public stripping, putting on a show, sex therapist - Freeform, sub!derek, werewolves known
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Derek has had a violent outburst and it’s the final straw for Talia, taking him to a therapist to deal with his repressed sexuality.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Derek Hale, Derek Hale/Raphael McCall, Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 67
Kudos: 270
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	1. Exhibitionism

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober, aiming for minimum of 31 chapters with this.

The crisp scent of cinnamon cut across the bitter smell of burnt chocolate and scalded milk that wafted out of the ceramic cup in the doctor's hand. He sipped the hot cocoa slowly from time to time, causing a small scent of burn human skin to pierce Derek’s nose from across the room. Derek was so lost in the scents coming off of the cup that he wasn't listening too much while his mother spoke to the doctor about him. It didn't matter if he listened anyways, not really. His mother was alpha, and he was a lowly beta that had only just started to get old enough to get a place in the pack. The tournament was next year and he'd compete and depending on how he scored, than he'd know how he stacked up in the pack. Till then...   
  
He knew where he stood. He was a rankless, no status beta who's mom was alpha and he had to obey her orders more than anyone else in the pack already, but if he'd had rank or status he'd have been able to speak for himself. His eyes locked onto the near blinding gold of the leaves as they fell from the top of the large tree outside the window. That was him sometimes. Drifting. Barely there, barely living his life. What was the point really? His mom was alpha, she made the choices for him. He was a stranger in his own life, just drifting from moment to moment.   
  
"And that's why I was worried enough that I reached out the pack emissary..." Talia said, her hand tight on Derek's arm because she knew he wasn't paying attention. She always knew. He cringed at that and looked up.   
  
"Deaton suggested me?" The doctor sat in the overstuffed chair, it was the color of oatmeal and seemed to go with the eggshell colored walls behind him, even the bookcases around him were earth tones, non threatening. The doctor himself was wearing a red sweater and black jeans as he sipped his cocoa and studied the pair of them from his seat. Derek wished that his mother had just left this alone.   
  
"He said... you have _experience_ with these.... sorts of things..." Talia blushed. She actually blushed, her scent changing to a heady mix of mocha powder and a sharper smell underneath that.   
  
"I have a great deal of experience in helping out various packs, on a variety of topics. I know when you made the appointment that you mentioned that there had been problems?" Derek felt his own face heat up as he fixed his eyes on the dusty looking carpet and tried not to feel the shame of his ears turning bright pink.   
  
"There was... an _incident_ at the school... we were called, my husband and I... we had to go down to the school to talk him down." She wouldn't look at Derek. But that was fine; Derek wasn't looking at her either. He didn't want to look at her. He didn't want to be here, but he certainly didn't want to be here _with_ her. Not about this. He sighed as he looked at the ground.   
  
"And this incident... did it involve any mundanes?"   
  
"Yes... he... _attacked_... another boy." Talia put some distance between her and Derek. She knew enough to know from the sour scent coming off her son that he didn't want touched, especially by her while she talked about this but she knew that it had to be talked about.   
  
"And when you say attacked?" The doctor looked at his notes, opening a file on his tablet that was probably the school's report on what had happened. Derek's ears went crimson as he thought about how they'd taken photos of _things_ before they'd given either of them something to cover up with after his parents had been called. Photos that would have been in the document his doctor was looking at now. Was that why he heard the change in his heart beat and the shift in his scent?   
  
"He reacted on instinct... and he tore the other boy's clothes... o... off his lower half... exposing his ass and was in the process of trying to shove himself dry into the boy when the teacher heard the other boy's screams and found Derek partially transformed, and out of his mind with lust... he's ... i don't believe my son would have acted like that if he wasn't so ... repressed." Derek's eyes screwed shut as his mother used that word.   
  
“I’m not…” He started but felt his mother’s eyes on him and stopped speaking.   
  
“Derek. What was the young man’s name?” Derek looked at the teacher with fear in his eyes, he… he didn’t want him to talk about it _now_ did he? Fuck. His face crimson he looked down.   
  
“Stiles… Stiles Stilinksi….”   
  
“Sheriff Stilinski’s son?” Derek’s shoulders slumped.   
  
“yes….”   
  
“Thankfully his father was accepting that Derek has issues, a young werewolf beta needs to express himself sexually and he’s been… well to put it bluntly, every werewolf boy I’ve ever been around was a bundle of hormones either touching themselves or flashing their dicks around like mad. Derek never leaves his room if he’s not fully dressed, he locks both his bedroom and bathroom door before undressing. And given the smells from his room we’re pretty sure he doesn’t even masturbate.” God, could the ground just swallow him up already? Derek sighed.   
  
“Derek, do you masturbate?”   
  
“sometimes.” Derek’s face was red.   
  
“When’s the last time you masturbated?” The doctor was writing something down.   
  
“A couple days ago…” He looked away, figuring his mother could hear the jump in his heart beat since she sighed.   
  
“Was that the truth Derek?” He looked at the Doctor’s eyes and felt himself blush.   
  
“no…”   
  
“What’s the truth Derek?”   
  
“I… it’s been a month… it… it feels weird when I do it?”   
  
“How so?” The tone so even and inviting.   
  
“I… I just feel wrong doing it.” He was flustered, and felt like he was nearly ready to wolf out already. Fuck, this didn’t bode well if he couldn’t control himself enough to go to the fucking doctor.   
  
“How do you do it Derek?”   
  
“… I don’t… I don’t know… the usual way?”   
  
“Can you show me?” Derek nearly fell off the chair.   
  
“WHAT?!” His voice nearly strangled.   
  
“Derek, do you understand what I do here?”   
  
“You’re a therapist…”   
  
“Partially true. I’m a sex therapist. Your mother has brought you here because you’re not developing sexually in a healthy way, and because of that repression you’re acting out. Now we’re going to work on that here, now you’re mother is only going to be here for this first session. She or your father will be dropping you off from now on.”   
  
“okay..” Derek relaxed a little.   
  
“So, let’s start off easy…” The doctor pulled out a box of very realistic human dildos and sat it in front of Derek, causing him to blush. There was practically every size, shape and color that Derek could imagine all laying in front of him. “Pick out the one what looks the most like your erect penis please Derek.” Derek’s face was beet red as he looked through the dildos. He took his time till he found one that matched his skin tone, was thick like his and looked to be about as long as he was. He pulled it out.   
  
“Ah, so you’re on the thicker side.” Derek nodded. “And that’s roughly your length?” Derek nodded again as the doctor made a note. “Now please demonstrate how you masturbate on that please.” Derek’s face was crimson as he took the dildo and put it on his lap and began to slowly stroke it for a while before stopping, realizing that both the doctor and his mother was watching him.   
  
“That’s about it.” Derek sat there will the large dildo pointing out from his groin.   
  
“Did you orgasm from that?”   
  
“no…” Derek blushed harder, looking down.   
  
“Derek, have you ever orgasmed in your life?”   
  
“no…” Derek’s shoulders slumped.   
  
“Okay. We’ll work on that. Derek, how many pieces of clothing would you say you’re wearing today?”   
  
“What?” Derek looked up confused.   
  
“How many pieces of clothing are you wearing?”   
  
“What’s that…”   
  
“Because I’d say… eight right now, not counting the watch.” Derek thought about it. Two shoes, two socks, his jeans, his boxers, his t shirt and his jacket. Yeah that was eight. He nodded at the doctor. “Okay. We need to work on your desire to cover up so much. So now we’re going to have a rule. Each session you must wear one item less than you are wearing now.” Derek’s eyes went wide.   
  
“Wha…”   
  
“You’re wondering how I could be suggesting you stop wearing an item of clothing?” Derek nodded. “You’re afraid your family will see you naked, correct?”   
  
“yeah….”   
  
“Then we’re going to get you over that fear. Today I’m going to have you strip fully while you’re mother is here and teach you to masturbate to orgasm, while she watches. Then, when you come here for your next visit, you can only wear seven items of clothing. The time after that six. If you’re creative you’ll keep yourself covered as much as you can. But when you get down to one or two items… I have a feeling it’ll find you coming in just your underwear pretty quick. And by that point I hope to have you comfortable enough to be walking around with a boner the whole way here.” Derek couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “So… what I want from you right now is to pick an item of clothing you won’t wear for your next visit.” Derek thought about it.   
  
“My jacket?”   
  
“Please hand it over.” The doctor held out his hand and Derek took it off before handing it over. “How do you feel?”   
  
“Embarrassed… exposed…”   
  
“Aroused?”   
  
“a little.” Derek felt how he was starting to harden in his jeans.   
  
“Derek I’d like you to take your shirt off.” Derek blushed. “Alpha Hale, may I assume a dominate role in your son’s sexual development?” Derek’s eyes went wide. He… he couldn’t… he wouldn’t… he… the doctor didn’t just ask to be his dominate… he couldn’t know what that meant to a werewolf.   
  
“Yes, you may Doctor.” Talia nodded, and Derek looked at her like she’d lost her mind.   
  
“Derek.” His voice held a tone to it. “Take your shirt off.” Derek blushed, his hands trembling but he pulled his shirt up and over and handed it over to the doctor. “Good boy Derek.” Derek felt his cock throb at that. What was wrong with him?   
  
“Now take your shoes off.” He could do that. He did that at home. He undid his shoes and put them on the table between him and the doctor. “Good boy.” God that went right to his dick. “Now your socks.” Derek hesitated but slowly pealed them off before laying them on his shoes. He’d run through the woods like this, this wasn’t that bad. He could do this… he…   
  
“Now undo your jeans.” His heart rate went through the roof and his hands were shaking horribly as he fumbled with his belt and jeans. “Derek.” Derek looked up and the doctor gave him a very firm look, his voice dripping with authority as he spoke. “Open your jeans.” Derek’s hands undid the claps and unzipped his jeans before opening them to show the bulge in his underwear.   
  
“Good boy Derek.” His cock jumped and he knew they were watching. “Now take your jeans off.” Derek slowly raised up and slipped his jeans down before holding them in front of himself. If he did this… if he crossed this line.. he knew what it meant for him. “Derek…” He put the jeans on the table and sat back, the large shape in his black boxers showing he wasn’t lying about the size of his boner.   
  
“Good boy.” That made him flex a little. “You like it when I talk to you like this?”   
  
“yes…”   
  
“Yes what?” He looked at Derek who blushed and looked down.   
  
“Yes sir.”   
  
“Good boy Derek. Now stroke yourself through the boxers.” His ears were a dark purple as he took a hold of himself and slowly started stroking through the material of his boxers. He’d never done this. Never once. But being ordered to do this in front of his mother… fuck he felt how slick the tip of him was. “Good boy Derek, you’re a good boy.” Why did that make his dick leak so hard or throb like that? He couldn’t figure it out. “Derek I’m going to ask a hard thing of you…” Derek looked up. What could he want now? “Derek I want you to take your underwear off.” Derek’s eyes were glassy. He didn’t know what to do or how to feel but he simply nodded, biting his lip and raising up to slide the boxers up and off, before sitting them on top of himself. He was completely naked now… he just had to give them up and they’d see.   
  
He just…   
  
“Derek, give them to me.” He held out his hand and Derek had to stand up to hand them to him, the large dick between his thighs flopping as he did so. “good boy.” Damn it….   
  
  
  
“Now, Derek, please stroke your cock again.” Derek did as he was told. Stroking his cock and playing with himself. He stroked his cock and began to drift off mentally as the doctor gave him orders. He felt amazing, and all too quickly his eyes rolled back and he wolfed out while he came all over himself, his clothes, the floor, the doctor, and his mother. He lost control and landed on his ass on the ground.   
  
He’d cum everywhere. He blushed horrible.   
  
“I’m so sorry…”   
  
“Good boy Derek.” Fuck if that didn’t make him throb in his hand again. “Now… how do you feel?”   
  
“Good… ashamed… but… that wasn’t so bad…” Derek blushed looking down.   
  
“Okay.”   
  
“ok?” Derek looked up.   
  
“You did good for your first time. But I have some home work for you Derek.”   
  
“h-homework?” His mind racing to figure out what that’d be.   
  
“I want you to masturbate completely naked at home at least three times a day till our next session. You’re also not allowed to lock your bedroom door while you do it.”   
  
“but they might walk in….”   
  
“And if they do you finish in front of them. If they leave the door open you finish and then you may close the door.”   
  
“but…”   
  
“Derek. You’re also forbidden to wear clothing in your bedroom.”   
  
“what?” His face showed his horror.   
  
“You can leave your bedroom door open or close it, but not lock it. And you’re to strip as soon as you enter your bedroom and you’re not allowed to dress in more than three items of clothing to go out of your room unless you’re going to school. Is that clear?”   
  
“yes sir.” Derek’s face was crimson as he sat there naked holding his cock while the Doctor gave him orders that would change his life from now on.   
  
“Now Derek…”   
  
“Yes sir…?” He looked up.   
  
“I want you to come over here and lick your cum off of my lap.” Derek’s eyes landed on the spot on the doctor’s crotch where he’d managed to fire a large glob of cum.   
  
“y-yes sir…” Derek blushed as he crawled over and planted his head alongside the doctor’s own swollen groin and slowly began to lick his cum off the denim, well aware that he was effectively licking the older man’s cock through his jeans. He went on and on till he was pretty sure the doc was rock hard and he’d gotten all the cum.   
  
“Did you enjoy that Derek?” Derek blushed as he looked down, ashamed but well aware that he was rock hard again.   
  
“yes sir.” Derek said quietly.   
  
“Hand me the dildo from earlier…”   
  
“sir?” Derek frowned but went back to the dildo from earlier and handed it over to the doctor, before taking his spot on the floor in front of him. The doctor put the dildo over his cock and smiled.   
  
“Suck the dildo Derek.” His eyes were wide, and he felt utterly ashamed of how turned on by that simple order he was.   
  
“yes sir.” He responded and went to work sucking the would be replica of his own cock. He sucked it and took it deeper and deeper, following his doctor’s orders and words of encouragement before he was deep throating the thick member. When he was done, he pulled back and breathed heavy, confused, turned on, and embarrassed.   
  
“Derek, now if you’d be so kind, please sit on the dildo.” Derek went white as a sheet, before rapidly becoming a near purple shade of red before silently nodding and turning to present his teenage ass to the doctor who guided him before he sat down, taking the thick dildo to the hilt and biting his lip as it felt like he was being torn apart. The tears were streaming down his cheeks as the doctor pulled him back against him.   
  
“You were going to lose control and do this to that boy. With something this sized. You realize that right?”   
  
“yes sir…” he cried.   
  
“A boy who happens to be the best friend of my own son.”   
  
“Y-your son?” Derek blanched.   
  
“Scott McCall.” Derek knew Scott. His uncle Peter had bitten Scott and turned him a year or so ago, Scott came to the house for werewolf functions… always picked up by his dad… his dad who was now Derek’s dom, who had him fucking riding a copy of his own cock on his lap…   
  
“I’m sorry…” Derek cried out.   
  
“Good.” Mr. McCall helped him up and then proceeded to teach Derek how to lubricate himself and his partner before sliding the dildo back into place and having Derek fuck himself on it. He came panting, and begging, not sure what he was even begging for. But by the time they left he was wearing cum drenched clothes, reeking of sex and blushing so dark he was afraid people might think he burned his face. On the way out his mom stopped to talk to the doctor and set up the next appointment. She sat in the car with Derek as she drove them home.   
  
“I do hope you intend to do your homework when you get home.”   
  
“yes ma’am.” Derek blushed.   
  
“Good. And do use the toy he gave you to take home.” Derek’s eyes fell to the box with the dildo in it. “It was very nice of him to let you keep it.”   
  
“Yes ma’am….”   
  
“And Derek?”   
  
“yeah?”   
  
“I am giving him complete authority over you sexually. He is your official dom.”   
  
“yes ma’am….” Derek thought he should feel panic or fear at this, but instead he felt lighter than he had in a very long time. And simply smiled as they drove home, where he went up to his room and blushed as he stripped off and masturbated. An act that was interrupted by his father coming in to ask him how his therapy session had gone, just as Derek shot his load all over his own face.   
  
“That good I see…” He chuckled before leaving, the door still open in his wake. Derek blushed and was about to get up to close the door when his cock throbbed again and in a moment of being naughty, he did it again with the door wide open. Afterwards he shut the door and staid in his room till super was done and he could go down in a shirt, boxers, and jeans. But no one commented on the smell, or how little he was wearing.   
  
And for that he was glad.


	2. Vibrators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek goes in for his second session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forced masturbation, humiliation, and vibrators… just like ch 1 had crying and exhibitionism. -grins-

Derek blushed as he bit his lip feeling ashamed to have been caught so many times masturbating. Even if no one said anything to him about it. It was still humiliating and he wasn’t sure why Doctor McCall had wanted him to experience this. But he knew he wanted to please Doctor McCall. So he packed his bag with the dildo he’d been told to use, he’d been using it when his dad had walked in this morning to remind him of his appointment. Completely naked on top of his bed with that thick thing firmly in his ass facing his bedroom door when it opened.  
  
He didn’t like this unlocked policy. But Doctor McCall wanted him to go like this.  
  
He sighed as he sat down in his dad’s car and looked out the window.  
  
“You okay Der?” James Hale had been worried about how repressed his son was, but he hadn’t thought that the sex therapist was needed till he’d saw a nearly feral Derek after the attack. The boy needed something his family couldn’t provide, he was sure of that.  
  
“yeah…” Derek said in a non committal tone.  
  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
  
“which it?” Derek looked at him with a blush creeping up on his cheeks.  
  
“Any of them?” James smiled at his son.  
  
“you saw how things are going.” He looked out the window.  
  
“Yes… you seem to be enjoying yourself….”  
  
“yeah… I’d like it better if I could lock my door.” Derek blushed.  
  
“Then…”  
  
“I’m not allowed.” James pondered that, not allowed? “Doctor McCall says I have to stop locking my door and I’m not allowed clothes in my room and I have to masturbate more often…” He blushed.  
  
Ah, so that was what this was about. And then he scented the air, smelling not humiliation but arousal and pride coming off of Derek.  
  
“And how do you feel about Doctor McCall?” Derek suddenly looked afraid but the arousal filled the car enough and so quickly that James had to roll down the window to get some fresh air. “That much huh?” Derek blushed but nodded. “Is he handsome?”  
  
“yeah…” Derek blushed.  
  
“And you like him ordering you about?” Derek nodded hard.  
  
“Good.” Derek looked down at where his dad squeezed his knee and wondered if he’d realized that he’d just put his hand on Derek’s erection. Apparently he did just as he squeezed Derek’s thigh and realized there was a sizable lump down one side.  
  
“Oh…” James chuckled. “Looks like you take after me.” Derek felt like he was going to die and went silent for the rest of the trip. He left his dad down in the car and said he’d be out in an hour or so. James assured him he’d be here. Derek nodded and went up to the waiting room. He was waiting there for a little bit before he felt another wolf and looked up sharply to see Scott working in the clinic.  
  
“S-scot…” Derek blushed.  
  
“Hey Der, you feeling better?”  
  
“yeah…” Derek looked down. “How’s Stiles?”  
  
“He’s Stiles.” Scott chuckled.  
  
“What’s that mean?”  
  
“Ping ponging between scandalized, flattered you found him sexy, humiliated that you did it at school, and kinda sad that you didn’t finish. Mostly more glad you didn’t do it dry than anything.”  
  
“yeah…” Derek hung his head.  
  
“He’s not mad at you. And I’m not either. You remember what I was like after my first moon? Stiles had to chain me up. He’ll get even with you in his own way, but till then, just don’t worry about it.”  
  
“He’ll get even?” Derek suddenly pictured Stiles and that large cock he’d seen when he tore his jeans off of him and blushed bright red, but couldn’t help the way the image shifted to Scott’s dad the one bending him over and fucking him.  
  
“Dude…” Scott wrinkled his nose. “You like Stiles like that?”  
  
“a little… but… that… wasn’t about him…” Derek felt his face heat up farther as he looked down.  
  
“Then… oh.” He looked at the door and got a goofy grin. “You got a thing for my dad?”  
  
“yeah….” Derek nodded quietly.  
  
“That’s cool.”  
  
“It is?” Derek’s head snapped up.  
  
“He’s helping you get into sex right?” Derek simply nodded. “Then it makes sense to have feelings about that.”  
  
“he’s my dom…” Derek flushed, unable to believe he was doing this with Scott.  
  
“Oh wow. So you’re a submissive?”  
  
“yeah….” Derek felt unsure how to feel about owning that label suddenly.  
  
“It’s okay Der.” Scott came over and put his hand on Derek’s shoulder and squeezed. “I’m more of a dominant myself. But hey, it’s okay to be submissive. I mean, if there weren’t submissives in the world I’d never get my dick sucked.” Derek was suddenly very aware of the dildo in his bag, the dildo he’d sucked while it was in Doctor McCall’s lap, almost like he’d been blowing the doc… His face heating up.  
  
“You thinking about my dick?” He hadn’t been but now he was. Picturing Scott in place of his dad and feeling just as aroused. “That answers that.” Scott smiled. “So I think I’ll make it a point to be on shift during your appointments.” Derek blushed furiously at that. “Given any idea which item of clothing you’re giving up today?”  
  
“no….?” Derek blushed at the fact that Scott knew that much.  
  
“I think you should give up your shirt.”  
  
“Really?” Derek wasn’t sure how he felt about going shirtless for the rest of the day in front of his own dad, let alone to every future session.  
  
“Yes Derek. Give up your shirt today.” Derek blushed and simply nodded as Scott kneaded his neck before smiling. “You’re hard right now, aren’t you?”  
  
“yes…”  
  
“Good.” Scott reached over and cupped Derek’s groin, feeling down the length of him. “Damn you’re big. Can’t wait till you’re coming naked to these things.” Derek blushed, but didn’t tell Scott to move his hand or stop. He sat there feeling humiliated and small while Scott praised how big he was and telling him he liked hung submissives. It was an ego boost but it didn’t hit his praise kink the same way his dad did.  
  
Derek had looked it up last night and figured out what turned him on about being praised. But he did like what Scott was doing. And then the door opened and Doctor McCall was standing there watching them.  
  
“Scott, are you dominating Derek?”  
  
“Yes sir.” Scott smiled.  
  
“Good. Derek, before we start, have you brought your dildo?”  
  
“Yes sir.” Derek blushed.  
  
“Take it out and I want you to show it to Scott.” Scott smirked as Derek blushed and did that. Revealing the very big dildo in front of his friend.  
  
“Damn, that’s at least as big as you are.” Derek nodded. “Oral or anal on the menu today?” Scott looked at his dad.  
  
“He’ll be blowing that again today, and some anal, but not with it today.”  
  
“Damn, I’d love to watch him suck that thing off.”  
  
“We can do that in the waiting room…” Doctor McCall nodded. “Derek undress.”  
  
“H-here?” Derek blushed.  
  
“No one’s due in for about forty five minutes, so it’s safe. Undress.” Derek bit his lip but he pulled his shirt up over his head and then undid his jeans and pulled them, his shoes and socks off before glancing at Scott with his hungry eyes, and pulled off his boxers to reveal his naked body. He stood there naked in front of the two dominates in the room before Doctor McCall took the dildo from him and sat down in a chair with his legs spread.  
  
Derek went to him and started worshipping the dildo he’d brought with him. Scott sitting and watching him for the longest time before he started praising him like his dad was doing. Derek’s dick was dripping by the time they’d made him deep throat the toy. He was getting pretty good at sucking on the toy.  
  
“Hey Scott can you hold this while I go get the lube?”  
  
“Sure dad.” Scott took the dildo from his dad and put it on his groin. His dad smiled and told Derek to keep going with his oral work outs. He left and Scott stopped him before he could put the dildo in his mouth.  
  
“wha…?”  
  
“You want something better than the dildo?”  
  
“what’s better?” Derek blushed, but only blushed harder as Scott put Derek’s hand on his hard cock.  
  
“My cock.”  
  
“a… are you suggesting…”  
  
“Do you want to blow me Derek?” Scott smiled.  
  
“yes…” Derek blushed and Scott smirked before undoing his jeans and pulling his hard almost nine inch cock out into the open. It was just over a half inch shorter than Derek’s and his didn’t have as wide a head as Derek’s own dick had, but it was still a big piece of meat. Derek blushed but leaned in and licked the swollen tip before taking the whole thing into his mouth. It was the first dick he’d ever had in his mouth, well actual dick. He was enjoying having Scott fully in his throat when he heard Doctor McCall clear his throat.  
  
“Scott. What have I told you about fucking the patient’s throats?”  
  
“But he said he wanted it.” Scott smiled.  
  
“And he’s a submissive. Derek, do you want to finish giving my son a blow job?” Derek flushed.  
  
“yes…” He looked down.  
  
“Okay, you can keep blowing him, but I expect you to swallow when he cums.” Derek’s face went red but he nodded as he went back to blowing Scott. He did startle a little bit when Doctor McCall got behind him and began to slowly work his lubed fingers into his ass. Derek had a thought of taking Scott’s cock in his throat and his dad’s cock in his ass, and felt himself nearly cum. But instead of his cock, Doctor McCall lubed up something else and slowly worked it into his ass before he heard a click and a soft whirring noise before the vibrations started.  
  
He nearly choked on Scott’s dick as the vibrator grazed his prostate. It didn’t take long and Scott was nutting in his mouth and Derek swallowed around him as best he could.  
  
“He’s pretty good at giving head…” Scott panted, leaning in and kissing Derek to taste himself on his lips. “Can’t wait to do that again.”  
  
“yeah…” Derek blushed, he hadn’t touched himself yet and he was so close. He was nearly there when Scott lifted his chin and looked him in the eyes.  
  
“Cum Derek.” Derek came, his body clenching around the vibrator in his ass. His eyes glassy as he simply came hard on that floor. When he eventually came down, Scott and his dad were cuddling him, he was wearing a blanket to keep him warm and he was in the actual office. Scott left after he was sure that Derek was stable and made a remark about going to clean up after Derek’s mess before the next client got there.  
  
Derek went on to have his next session. Talking about his family and what had happened with his assignment. They talked the rest of the hour but in the end Mr. McCall had Derek’s shirt and Derek had a vibrating egg in his ass making his nipples hard as he walked out of the office door only to run into Stiles who’s eyes went wide.  
  
“h… hi.” Derek looked down.  
  
“hi…” Stiles blushed.  
  
“Derek’s getting help.” Scott patted Stiles’ shoulder.  
  
“I can see that…” Stiles was looking more at Derek’s chest than anywhere else.  
  
“I got to go.” Derek fled out to his dad’s car, the cold of the fall weather on his bare skin making his nipples even harder as he got into his dad’s car.  
  
“Did you forget something…?” Jason looked at his son’s bare chest.  
  
“No… I… I have to pick something to give up for next time…” Derek blushed.  
  
“I meant the cum on your chest.” Derek looked down and realized he had cum on one of his pecks. He blushed, he’d never cum on his chest today. It… it had to be where Scott had laid his dick when they’d kissed. He’d had Scott’s seed on him the whole session. His face went crimson as he cleaned it off, moving just right in the car.  
  
“What’s that noise?” Derek paused and blushed before sitting back down and muting the sound causing his dad’s eyes to get wide. “Uh… n-never mind.” He played it cool as they drove off.


	3. Gags - Spit roasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets a home visit from Scott and his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m enjoying writing this.

Derek was sitting there in his bedroom on the thick dildo when there was a knock on his door and it opened to reveal Scott standing there with a big smile on his face.   
  
"hey..." Derek blushed, not sure how to feel about anything remotely connected to this situation right now. And the hungry look in Scott's eyes was enough to give him butterflies in his stomach as he sat there. "What's up?"   
  
"I need a reason to come visit my alpha and say hello to a pack mate?" Scott smiled.   
  
"No...." Derek felt exposed as he stat there, his cock filling out again. He'd been getting used to the pressure against his prostate and even been able to just sit here with it in in-between orgasms but Scott watching turned up the notch on the whole situation. Somehow everything seemed charged with sexual energy as he sat there with a boner watching Scott watch him.   
  
"You going to take care of that thing?" Scott reached down and shook Derek's cock for effect making him blush.   
  
"Maybe... ar... are you wanting to watch?"   
  
"Well of course, thanks for offering." Scott smiled and Derek blushed harder as he looked down.   
  
"How do you want me?" He bit his lip.   
  
"On your back on the bed, with something new between your cheeks..." Scott presented a gift wrapped box. Derek paused and opened it blushing as he revealed two dildos, both roughly the same length, only the shape and thickness was really different between them, beyond that one was a more like Scott's skin tone and the other like his father's. "Dad and I wanted you to have some gifts." He pulled them out and used the suction cups on the bottom to plant them on Derek's desk. Derek blushed. These were the dicks of his doms. His face flushing as he looked at them. He’d gotten used to the sight of Scott’s cock, but he'd yet to see his primary dom's cock. Even though Mr. McCall had not only seen him naked but made him blow a dildo and his son in front of him. His cheeks blushed bright red.   
  
"You want to suck on dad's dildo, don't you?"   
  
"yes." Derek blushed even harder thinking about it.''   
  
"Then do it." Derek didn't need much prompting to take his dom's dildo in his mouth and begin to lavish it with his tongue. He'd never imagined that he'd be doing this. Sucking dicks, or even dildos, but especially not Scott McCall's dad's dildo in front of Scott to boot.   
  
"Oh and if you were wondering dad and i molded those just for you. Those are clones of our cocks." Derek nearly gagged as he put more of the dildo in his mouth than he meant to, having to back out and look at Scott like he'd lost his mind.   
  
"What?" Scott smiled brightly at Derek who gave him a dirty look and went back to sucking on the dildo of the dick he'd been imaging all week. This was his first glimpse of it and he was going to savor this. He was taking his time when Scott spoke again. "Oh, and dad's downstairs getting your parents to sign a release form." Derek nearly choked again.   
  
"What release?"   
  
"Oh so we can film you while we take your virginity." Scott smirked and Derek went crimson.   
  
"wh-what?"   
  
"Yeah, dad said he wants your first time to be a spit roast, so we're going to take you somewhere for the event, and he's going to fuck you while I enter your mouth. If you're lucky and a good boy between now and then, we might dp you."   
  
"D-dp?" Derek blushed, he knew what that was, and the image of both of them in him was hard to picture, even with the two of their dildos right there. He sat them next to each other and looked at them with a critical eye. How was that ever going to fit inside him? He blushed as he looked at them longer and longer.   
  
“I want to see you riding my dildo…” Scott broke his thought. “While you beat off, and blow dad’s dildo…”   
  
“okay…”   
  
“Okay?” Scott arched his brow.   
  
“yes sir.” Derek blushed and went to his bed, aware that Scott had not only left the door open but was now sitting on his desk chair watching as Derek lubed up the new dildo and worked it into himself. He gasped as the dildo hit him differently from his own, able to tell the difference between them as he sat down on it.   
  
“So fucking hot…” Scott was undoing his jeans as Derek laid back and started fucking himself down on essentially Scott as he took himself in his right hand and brought Mr. McCall’s dildo to his lips and began to feed it into himself. So this was what they were planning to do to him to take his virginity? His face flushed as he watched Scott jerking off faster and faster.   
  
Derek didn’t last long, everything falling in on each other in his head till he was shooting cum all over his chest and chin. He barely had time to process what was going on before Scott moved with his wolven speed and let loose, cuming all over Derek’s face and chest. He smirked as he panted before going to Derek’s clothing drawer and pulling out a skimpy thread bare pair of underwear.   
  
“Put these on, we’re going downstairs.”   
  
“But… “ Derek gestured to the cum on his face.   
  
“Leave it.” Scott’s eyes went amber and Derek’s cock throbbed as he squeezed into the smaller underwear that barely fit his body since he started developing. He followed Scott down to where his parents were sitting with Mr. McCall.   
  
“Well it looks like someone had some fun.” Mr. McCall smiled.   
  
“yeah…” Derek blushed.   
  
“How much is yours and how much is Scott’s?”   
  
“About half is mine… the face is mostly Scott.”   
  
“Good aim.” He spoke to his son. “And the clothing…?”   
  
“His choice… I’d normally wear more…”   
  
“Than we’ll have to work on that, Derek I want you to stop wearing clothes inside the house.” Derek’s eyes went wide. “As such, I need you to hand over the underwear you’re wearing.”   
  
“yes sir.” Derek blushed, slipping the skimpy clothing off and handing it over, standing there naked, with his cock half hard.   
  
“Good. Now I’ve been talking with your parents, and we’re going to take you to a safe place for you to lose your virginity.”   
  
“Yes sir?” Derek bit his lip.   
  
“Don’t worry, we’ll go gentle.” He smiled softly. “And tomorrow I want you to ride with Scott for your session, he knows where I want to hold our next session.” He nodded at his son. “And while you’re in the car with him you’ll obey his rules.”   
  
“yes sir.” He nodded.   
  
“Good. Now I’ll let you wear these when we leave.” He handed Scott Derek’s underwear and then looked directly at Derek, but was still holding another object in his hand. Derek blinked at it before looking at Doctor McCall.   
  
“What’s this?” Derek bit his lip.   
  
“This is the spider gag I want you to wear when we leave.” He handed the object over to Derek who blushed a darker shade or red as he nodded swallowed hard. “And Derek?”   
  
“Yes sir?” Derek looked up.   
  
“If you obey and behave tonight, I will have a new order for you tomorrow.”   
  
“yes sir.” Derek’s cock throbbed, showing everyone in the room how much he wanted that. Scott lead him back to his room to pack what he’d might need incase he spent the night with them.   
  
“Derek… I have a couple rules for you tomorrow.”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“In gym… you’re to be the first one naked and the last one dressed in the locker rooms. That means before and after gym, as well as before and after practices.” He smirked at Derek who blushed bright red. “And I think you need to start masturbating in the showers.”   
  
“Scott!” Derek gasped.   
  
“Yes, boy?” Scott gave him a dark look.   
  
“S-sir… I can’t…. I can’t masturbate in front of the guys…”   
  
“You masturbate in front of your family and in front of my dad and I. What’s so different about doing it in the showers at school?” Derek bit his lip, not sure what to do or say.   
  
“That last one actually comes from my dad.” Derek’s cock filled to full erection.   
  
“I thought that little detail might get you.” Scott reached out and smacked Derek’s boner. “Now, let’s discuss what else I want to change about your habits at school…” Scott sat down on Derek’s bed as he swallowed and simply nodded.   
  
“yes sir.” Derek swallowed hard, his eyes on his bed. He wasn’t sure what he as in for next, but he did notice that while Scott was packing there was a distinct lack of clothing going into the book bag.   
  
“This all your homework you have left?” Scott indicated what was on the desk.   
  
“Yeah. I… yes sir.” Derek blushed.   
  
“I want you to collect everything you need for school tomorrow, except your clothes.” Scott smirked then. “I get to decide what you wear tomorrow.” He opened Derek’s closet and started riffling through his clothing to pick out something. Derek blushed when he noticed the distinct lack of a shirt in the school clothing pile.   
  
“You’re wondering about the shirt, aren’t you?” Derek nodded mutely. “I think what ever you give up in therapy you should give up at school.” Derek’s jaw fell open. No jacket, no shirt… he couldn’t… what if he gave up his jeans next? He couldn’t be expected to go to school in just his boxer briefs could he? His face flushed as his cock throbbed at the idea.   
  
“It’s your choice. But it helps decide on a few factors.” Scott crossed his arms.   
  
“I…”   
  
“If you decline, I will have to be more rough with you when we’re taking you virginity… although…” Scott leaned in close and put his hand on Derek’s chest right over his heart and whispered softly into his ear. “… if you say yes… I will fuck you for real tonight. And let you go to school tomorrow leaking my cum out of your ass.” Derek’s cock went rock hard and Scott’s hand went down to grasp him before stroking him. “But it’s up to you. Do you want me to be a little rougher tonight in just your throat but you get to wear a shirt tomorrow, or do I get to fuck you tonight and you go topless to school tomorrow?” Scott licked the shell of Derek’s ear as he stroked his cock.   
  
“I…. I… uh…” Derek whimpered.   
  
“I’ll sign any paper work I need to for you to go to class with or with out any clothing.” Derek’s father was standing in the open doorway and Derek made an undignified high pitched noise just before he came all over Scott’s leg. “You’d better clean up your mess.” His father sighed, standing there watching as Derek looked confused. “With your tongue Derek.” Derek turned crimson but ducked down and started licking his way down Scott’s pant leg smelling how hot and horny Scott and his dad were getting watching this before Scott pulled him back by his hair.   
  
“What’s it going to be pup?”   
  
“I’ll go to school with out my shirt.” Derek’s eyes were glassy.   
  
“Good pup.” Scott kissed him before turning Derek around to face his father who had a clear and very obvious bulge down his pant leg. “We’ll be sure to send you a video of everything that happens tonight. And once he’s no longer a virgin… I’m sure my dad wouldn’t mind you helping Derek expand the number of dicks he’s had in him.” Scott smirked and Derek’s eyes blinked confusion, but the state of his erect member gave away just how much he was into that idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely getting a back log of these written.


	4. Pool Sex – Edging – Choking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Derek to have his first time.

Derek couldn’t believe he was looking at the signed paper work with his parents’ signatures on it. Not only releasing Mr. McCall as his dom to have unprotected sex with Derek tonight, and for Scott to as well, but for them to help Derek by dictating what clothing he could and could not wear to school.   
  
They’d dressed him in a pair of shorts for the trip, that he wasn’t walking around completely naked. He just… he usually wore more than this even for just a car ride. This felt so raw, so exposed as he zoned out of their conversation in the front seat. Granted as wholesome as a teenager in a pair of shorts might be since they were going to a hotel with a pool… the fact that he was shirtless and wearing a spider gag in public kinda spoke volumes about what was going on.   
  
They stopped for gas and Derek was told to go in and pick out something to eat. He blushed going into the gas station and people gawking at the spider gag that kept his mouth open. Being seen caused him to get a boner, which with out his underwear to support him was tenting the thin shorts obscenely. Derek blushed, feeling objectified and slutty as he picked out his snacks.   
  
Scott of course was more than happy to help.   
  
He walked up and put a hand on Derek’s ass, messaging the flesh as he looked over Derek’s shoulder at what he was selecting.   
  
“You sure you wouldn’t like the candy bar, it’s much more dick shaped than that.” Spoken loud enough to get people to look at Scott and Derek. “Or we could get the dipping chocolate… I’m sure you’d love licking that off of me later.” He smirked and Derek blushed furiously.   
  
“You know… it seems to me that these people want a show… what do you say Derek?” Scott grinned as Derek’s eyes went wide. “You feel like having your favorite _snack_ right here?” He grinned wider and Derek went crimson at the idea. But he knew this was a test. He knew what Scott wanted him to say, so he nodded yes. “Okay.” Scott started undoing his jeans and stopped. “What are you waiting for?” Derek tilted his head to the side confused.   
  
“You know the rules Derek, you can’t suck dick while you’re wearing those.” He pointed to Derek’s shorts and Derek’s eyes went wide as his hands trembled. He slowly lowered the shorts and took them off, handing them over to Scott as he knelt down and was presented with Scott’s swollen cock. He didn’t tease him or make him work for it. As soon as Derek was on his knees, completely exposed to the people of the gas station, Scott had his dick down Derek’s throat.   
  
The wet smacking noise of Derek going down on him, was driving Scott wild, the fact that he could smell the arousal from the various men at the gas station was also turning him on. He started fucking a little harder, making Derek gag on his dick before pulling him off and doing it again. He nutted in Derek’s mouth and fucked it into his throat, an act he was doing when his father came to see what was taking so long.   
  
“Oh, you were hungry then.” Raf simply undid his slacks, and presented Derek with his adult dick and soon had a bobbing werewolf boy sucking his cock too. Raf smiled, carding his fingers through Derek’s hair before slipping his hand under Derek’s jaw and making him look him in the eyes as he fucked his throat. On and on he went till he eventually finished in Derek’s throat. Derek swallowed as best he could with the spider gag in his mouth, he choked a time or two on Mr. McCall’s cock and was happy to finish sucking dick in public. He felt itchy from being seen by so many people. So many extremely horny people.   
  
“Take your purchases up to the front. I’ll get myself something too.” Raf tucked himself back into his jeans and walked off, Derek reached for his shorts but Scott clutched them and shook his head, before walking away after his dad. Derek sighed and walked up to the counter with his purchase, Scott and Raf not long behind him as the guy behind the counter began to scan the items.   
  
“Tell you what, I can take a quarter off for his shorts.” The guy grinned at Raf.   
  
“Not bad…” Raf nodded and took the shorts from Scott and handed them over. The guy started typing on the register.   
  
“I could take another quarter off if he cums on them…” The guy mentioned casually.   
  
“Half off isn’t bad… what do you think Derek, do you think you can nut in front of this guy?” Derek blushed but nodded to Raf before turning back to face the man who held out his shorts to him. Derek blushed as he took the shorts and started masturbating furiously, his face crimson with shame as he thought about how turned on, he was at what was going on here. It didn’t take long for him to cum hard into the shorts and handing them back to the guy.   
  
“Thanks.” He smirked and sniffed it before giving them the full discount. Derek blushed and followed everyone back. He wasn’t sure if he’d have to check into the hotel naked now or not. Everything felt so new and almost too much. Raf put a hand on his shoulder.   
  
“Derek?” Derek looked up at him and looked him in the eyes. “Nod yes for green, and nod no for red.” Derek thought about it, he was feeling a little unstable but in a good way. He nodded yes. “Good.” Raf led him around to the trunk and pulled out an electrical blue lace thong that was a size smaller than what Derek wore. He could tell that just by looking at the small material. But nodding he accepted Raf’s help squeezing into the small garment that hugged his ass and his still hard cock making him look like some pornographic pin up. He blushed.   
  
“Good?” Raf asked. Derek nodded yes and Raf cupped his package and messaged Derek till he was moaning. “I look forwards to taking your cherry tonight.” Derek flushed furiously but nodded yes over and over again. “Good boy. Go sit in the car and be careful eating. The gag will make it a little challenging… maybe try the chips and use just your tongue to break them up. We’ll stop in a bit and I can take the gag off for a bit.” Derek nodded yes and carefully got in the back. Scott was sitting up front stroking his cock.   
  
“fuck you’re good at this.” He muttered.   
  
“Scott, if you cum in my car I’ll make you bottom for Derek.” Scott’s hand flew from his hand quickly. “Good boy.” Raf reached out and cupped the back of Scott’s neck and held him there for a beat before starting the car and driving on. Derek took Raf’s advice and used his tongue to break the chips he’d bough up and drinking his water was proving a harder task with the gag and the moving car.   
  
Raf pulled over at a park and opened his car door. Derek was confused till Raf came to his door and led him out to a park bench. Scott came to join them shortly and Raf slowly released the restrains on the gag. Derek moved his jaw slowly to make sure everything was still good and smiled up at Raf.   
  
“Thank you.”   
  
“Now Derek, I think now would be a good time to work on the next thing I want you to try.”   
  
“W-what would that be Sir?” Derek shivered, excitement coursing through him.   
  
“I know you can masturbate, but have you ever edged?”   
  
“Edged?”   
  
“It’s sort of what I made Scott do in the car. He was working himself up to the point of cumming and stopped. That’s an edge. I want you to try it.”   
  
“H-here?” Derek blushed. “There’s so many people…”   
  
“I think you could do with some work on letting people see you. I mean, you did have your dad sign the paper work to let my rules stand at school too.” Derek blushed and realized he was right. Come tomorrow he’d be wearing less clothing at school.   
  
“Green.” Derek blushed as he reached down and started feeling himself up. He was so close now already he didn’t know if he could do much. But when he started to swell a little more, he took his hand off and when he seemed to cool down, Raf lifted the fabric and tucked it behind Derek’s balls so that he was on full display. He dirrected Derek to go again. On and on they went till Derek had reached five edges and shot his load all over his face. He panted as he came down from the rush of doing _that_ here of all places. He looked up Raf’s face. “sorry.” He sulked   
  
“Hey, none of that.” Raf raised his chin so that their eyes met. “You did good for your first time. It’s a lot of new experiences being thrown at you, and you’re starting to come to terms with what you want and what turns you on. And clearly being in public turns you on. You did remarkably well. I’m impressed you held out that long Derek.” Raf hugged him and Derek’s cock throbbed. He blushed and thanked him.   
  
“Now, I want you to sit here and eat your lunch and then we’ll get back on the road. When we’re done your gag goes back on.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Derek nodded. He turned around, his cock still out, and ate his meal like it was the most natural thing in the world. Derek blushed when people walked past them and Raf explained that he was a submissive werewolf he was training up. Most just nodded and left them to it, one or two had questions, and watched Derek try to edge again, only to cum all over himself again.   
  
An hour after they got to the park, they were on the road again and Derek was feeling sleepy. They pulled a blanket out of the trunk and put it over him so he curled up in just that skimpy lace underwear and went to sleep. He felt more content than he’d felt in a long time and just drifted off to sleep.   
  


***

  
  
Derek woke up, his hair going everywhere as they parked in front of a massive hotel. Raf got out and handed the keys to the Valet and moved to get their bags from the trunk that he put on a cart that a bell hop was holding. They both eyed Derek as he got up, blushing as he used his fingers to brush his hair.   
  
“Sex slave or pet?” The bell hop asked casually.   
  
“Submissive I’m training up.”   
  
“Ah…”   
  
“Why?” Raf raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Pets have to enter nude and can’t leave the room with out their masters. Sex slaves have to enter nude but they can go anywhere with out their masters, because they’re fair game. And he’s got a sweet ass.”   
  
“Which is why we’re here.” Rag smiled. “I’m popping his cherry with my son tonight.”   
  
“Shit this one’s your son?” He eyed Scott up and down adjusting his bulge.   
  
“He’s a dominant.” Raf grinned.   
  
“So, watch those eyes if you don’t want to be looking up at my face with my dick down your throat.” Scott patted the guy on the shoulder as he passed, watching the guy’s dick swell and try to tear itself out to freedom through his clothes. Scott smirked and the four of them walked into the front desk where Raf signed in and accepted their reservation. They were quickly escorted by the bell hop to the elevator, several people watching Derek move, making him blush and wish he was wearing both more and less clothing at the same time.   
  
“So… any chance I could see this dick I’d be sucking?” The bell hop grinned at Scott who shrugged and just undid his jeans and slipped them and his underwear down to his knees. “shit.” He swallowed at the size of it. “And you’re going to put that monster in the kid?”   
  
“My son and I are the same size.”   
  
“shit.” He looked at Derek who was rock hard still. “I’d say sorry or ask if you really want this but the way you’re looking with hunger at the two of them I’d believe you’re craving what you’re going to be getting.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Derek nodded.   
  
“Sounds like you’re in for a good time tonight.” The bell boy grinned at Derek before bracing for the elevator to stop on their floor and walking out with the three of them in tow. Derek staying by Raf’s side and Scott not bothering to do up his pants beyond pulling them back up and leaving his cock hanging out for the Bell boy to gape at from time to time. They got into their room with some difficulty, it’s hard to use a key card when you were busy looking at a dick hanging in the open. He took the luggage rack over near the bed and started showing them where all the amenities were, while Raf nodded, gave the man a tip and went to open up the luggage, spilling out restraints and various sex toys out into view.   
  
“I… uh…” The bell boy struggled to come up with words.   
  
“You know… if you’re still _thirsty_ for my cock…” Scott smiled, leaning into the bell boy’s personal space.   
  
“i… uh…” The guy was struggling so Scott kissed him, letting his tongue fill the other man’s mouth and fucking his mouth with it before he pushed him down on his knees and Scott sunk his cock down into the man’s soft but tight throat. He smirked over at Derek who was blushing at seeing how it looked when he sucked Scott’s cock. He turned his eyes away from the live sex show and saw that Raf was setting up restraints on the side of the bed.   
  
“D-do you need help sir?” Derek blushed.   
  
“A little, thank you.” He tossed one of the restraints to Derek and showed him how to attack it around parts of the bed and smiled when Derek did it right. “You’re a natural at this.” Derek beamed and smiled.   
  
“Thank you, sir.”   
  
“I think we’ll start with you on your back unrestrained. But when we move to the more intense parts, we’ll restrain you. Werewolf boys new to sex tend to release their claws with out meaning to.” He smiled.   
  
“Yes sir.” Derek shivered.   
  
“Color?”   
  
“Green sir.” Derek nodded.   
  
“Hop up on the bed then Derek.”   
  
“Y-you should take him down to the pool when you’re done. We have a policy of open sex when it comes to submissives, and such in the pool…” The guy pulled off of Scott’s cock long enough to comment, and Scott stopped him from starting up again by holding him back.   
  
“Meet me down there later… with out your clothes.” Scott grinned and the guy swallowed but nodded. “What’s that _boy_?”   
  
“yes sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m loving this idea.


End file.
